The present invention is directed to an isolation chamber that is used as part of an in-line continuous fabrication of photovoltaic solar cell devices. The formation of such in-line continuous solar cell formation has been limited due to the vastly different environmental conditions present in the various deposition zones that are used to form the solar cell material. Because of the varying environmental conditions in the deposition zones, most solar cell material is made on more than on process line where the individual components of the solar cell material are deposited separately. As an example, the semiconductor material for the solar cell is deposited on a substrate in one forming operation and the transparent conductive top layer is applied to the semiconductor material on a separate deposition line. The use of multiple processing lines to form the solar material greatly increases the cost of production of the solar cell material. In addition, the additional, handling of the solar cell material can result in the creation of defects that significantly reduce the efficiency of the finished solar cell material. Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for an in-line continuous solar cell formation process where the semiconductor material can be applied to the substrate and a transparent conductive material can be applied to the semiconductor material in one continuous in-line process.